Clean In Place (CIP) systems are generally methods of cleaning the interior surfaces of pipes, vessels, evaporators, process equipment, filters and associated fittings, and the like, without disassembly. These cleaning systems commonly utilize strongly acidic or basic formulated cleaners. By pumping cleaners through the pipes and vessels, all of the interior surfaces that are contacted with cleaning materials are effectively cleaned, removing contaminants, or contaminating films.
These CIP procedures are typically used to clean the surfaces of dairy, food, or beverage processing equipment. Cleaning processes are only as effective as the cleaner that is pumped through the processing equipment interiors. Historically, CIP processes use chelated sodium or potassium hydroxide solution, such as sodium hydroxide with sodium gluconate, as a low cost cleaner. However, for dairy, food, or beverage processing plants that require pasteurization at high temperatures, additives such as water conditioners and surfactants are added to the cleaning compositions. In order to produce an effective cleaning composition, the highest concentrations of chelated sodium or potassium hydroxide solution and additives are desired. Yet, the solubility of the additives is limited by the high concentration of the chelated sodium or potassium hydroxide solution. The higher the concentration of the chelated sodium or potassium hydroxide solution, the more difficult it is for additives to solubilize. To overcome this problem, many users have reduced the chelated sodium or potassium hydroxide solution concentration, thereby requiring more water in the cleaning composition, which results in higher costs and increased water usage.
More environmentally compatible cleaning compositions are desirable. A concerted effort remains to reduce the amount of cleaning chemicals used in the process, and reduce, if not completely eliminate, wastewater produced in processes such as, for example, CIP systems. The selection of effective cleaning compositions that are not only low in cost, but also reduce the amount of cleaning chemicals: acids and bases, water, and waste produced, are therefore essential and highly desirable. A substantial need exists to produce an effective, low cost, and low environmental impact cleaning composition.